


A Letter to the Winchesters

by timeywimeyshenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Letter, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeyshenanigans/pseuds/timeywimeyshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby writes a final good-bye to the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot that would kind of be if Bobby had died in a different way and had left a letter to Sam and Dean before he left.

__

Dear Sam and Dean,  
If you found this, I've probably died. Either that or one of you were snooping through my stuff again. If that's the case, then first, cut it out, and second, ignore this. If it was the former, well, I may not know how I died, but you two better damn well make sure I get a hunter's burial. I am not becoming a vengeful spirit if I can help it. I wish I could know when I actually die so I could tell you two everything you need to know when I’m gone, but that's never been how it works. Anyway, hopefully, you'll get some of what you need just by rifling through the place. I'm leaving everything to you two idgets, unless otherwise specified. The house, the salvage yard, but especially the library. That collection of lore is probably the most valuable thing I have for you both, though, if you're gonna understand all of it, I suggest you get on with learning about seven different ancient languages and about five modern ones. English don't count. By the way, this may not be legal, but I'm considering this my will or whatever, you hear me? Everything in this should be considered law for you two.  
On a different note, I know neither of you boys are big on the emotional speeches, but I'm dead, I think I can be forgiven. Not that you two don't talk endlessly about your feelings anyway, I just don't wanna hear you two bitch about it afterwards. The biggest lesson I can give you two: family don't end with blood. Hell, blood don't even make you family. Trust me on that. But you two, you sonuvabitches, you've practically become sons to me, ever since your daddy started being a hunter. And, well, something must have gone right, 'cause you two, well, you're heroes, dammit. Don't pretend you aren't, I watched you stop the apocalypse, save the world, multiple times. You're still saving people, even now, I bet. But you two promise me something? You have the chance to get out of this piss poor existence of being a hunter, you take it. If you can escape, do it, run away and never turn back. I'm not going to continue to save your asses if you're just gonna get them kicked by some demon or monster. I wanna see you two find that goddamn apple pie life, see you outlive other hunters, far into your 80's or 90's. Sometimes I swear, if you idgets die before me one more time, I'll have to kill you both. So, that's more that enough for now, and I'm sure I'll have said whatever was needed before I go. Thanks for being the best damn kids I could've ever hoped for.  
~Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I can't Bobby.


End file.
